


Your Beautiful Smile and Thighs

by iprettyraddad (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Idol Verse, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iprettyraddad
Summary: Chan is struggling to write a song a finds inspiration in a certain person.





	Your Beautiful Smile and Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story like ever. I suck at writing, i write like a fifth grader. ( I'm not exaggerating ) but I had this idea in my head so I decided to write it. Also, this tag is just a little empty so... Inspired by a tweet I saw I think by Incorrect MInchan Quotes( Its Chan talking to I think Changbin about making a song about Minho's thighs ) If you know what it is feel free to link it in the comments.

As Chan was thinking of the lyrics to put to the song he was working on, the door opened. Being so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn’t notice until, the pressure of two warm, familiar hands set off an alarm inside him. Chan jumped startled and turned to see his boyfriend beaming at him so beautifully. That smile, that goofy smile that could make anyone's heart melt. Just looking at him made Chan breakout into a fond smile.  
“ Minho, what are you doing here, Love?”  
“ Just came from practice, you left before I woke up so I couldn't see you. Also, I brought food. “  
Chan reached up and enveloped Minho’s waist in his arms pulling the latter on to his lap. Not wasting another second the blonde pecked the taller’s lips. He nuzzled his head into the latter’s neck breathing out a blissful sigh.  
“ Ew, I am still sweaty and disgusting”, Minho said leaning away.  
“ You’ll never be disgusting to me, “ Chan said to disprove his boyfriend’s statement.  
“ You are so amazing”, Chan whispered gazing oh so lovingly into his partner’s eyes. These sorts of moments were the ones Chan looked forward to every day. Minho made his heart flutter so much. It makes him so overjoyed that he grew some courage to acknowledge and confess his feelings towards Minho because he doesn't think he could take anymore restless pining over the ethereal man that was looking back at him.  
The moment lasted for another minute. Minho being the one to break first by giggling.  
They opened up the food and ate with Minho continuing to sit on Chan’s.  
“ So what else do you have to do to the song? “, Minho said putting some food in his mouth.  
“ The lyrics. I can't think of anything “ Chan grumbled.  
“ What kind of song is it? “  
With that Chan hit play on what he had. There was a deep bass that sent out hard vibrations and an instrumental of a hip-hop/r&b beat spread through the studio. Minho bopped his head to the beat move a little to dance to the sound. Chan stopped the song at the end of the chorus and looked to Minho for his opinion.  
“ So sexy, Chan“, Minho said enthusiastically. Chan chuckled at his reaction sliding his hand over Minho’s thigh.  
“ I like it too, but I need some sexy inspiration.”  
“ Like me. “, Minho said proudly. The other looked at him with a smirk now rubbing his thigh.  
“ Yes like you.”  
Everything about the man was sexy, especially his thighs which drove the other boy crazy.  
“ Maybe I will write it about your thighs. Huh? “ Chan’s words made Minho immediately blush.  
“ Channie.. oh my goodness“, Minho mumbled from behind his hand.  
“ Its okay baby. I was kidding. “ Minho sighed in relief.  
“ Or was I? “, Chan teased.  
“Channie!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading!  
> It didn't flow the way I wanted it to at the end I couldn't really express it correctly, but hopefully, it wasn't that bad. If anyone wants to rewrite this feel free just let me know because I would like to see them.


End file.
